The Last Petal
by TwilightRomance
Summary: Her friends each have connection with her, but even they can't stop the last petal from falling.  Has a special...theme to it. Please R&R! Mostly about Sakura and her connectinos to her friends


This is my first Naruto fic so i hope you like it. The idea just came to me when i was reading a fic where it compares Gaara to a raccoon. R & R please!!!.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't

* * *

**The Last Petal**

* * *

**she fears if she cries,**

**that first tear**

**the tears will not stop,**

** raining down**

* * *

The cherry blossom tree stood out among the other green trees. Its soft pink petals would dance in the gentle wind. The pink headed tree would be quite lonely if not for its friends that come to enjoy the presence of the strong willed tree. But that was once upon a time. Now, nothing can over come this lonely-ness.

They were four types of flowers that surrounded the tree. They tried to support the tree the best they could.

The first kind was a daffodil. The daffodil's bright yellow petal attracted a lot of attention from anything that happened to pass by. Pink and yellow compete for attention. Even though the cherry blossom tree towered over the bright yellow daffodil, the daffodil would strive to surpass the pink petals that fell gently off the tree. But soon, there would be nothing to beat.

The second kind was a foxglove. Its soft blue color would gently sway in the breeze. It would watch others and give a helping 'hand' when people who are dear to it are in need of assistance. Even though it and the cherry blossom tree had almost nothing in common, the foxglove would always give comfort to the pink petals that fell around her, even though she would probably need comfort once their were no more petals to comfort.

The third kind was a jasmine. Its white petals and calming odor get carried off in the wind. The jasmine would never hesitate in helping her comrades. It and the cherry blossom tree share their passion to help their comrades and they both prove that they don't need to be protected. The jasmine would always send its own small white petals after the pink one's that would be making their way slowly to the ground.

The fourth, and final one, was a rose. Its bright red petals would attract attention from many, but its sharp thorns that ran along her stem would prevent others from taking her away to wither and die. The rose has a deep gratitude for the cherry blossom tree; the tree had saved one that was precious to the rose. The rose would always try to catch the pink petals from falling on the ground.

All the flowers had a deep bond towards the tree and towards each other. They would help each other when the time was right.

But the flowers weren't the cherry blossom's only friends. It had many more that are worth mentioning.

The cherry blossom's closest and dearest friend was the tricky fox. The tricky fox had always stayed with the cherry blossom tree. Even during the harshest winters, the fox would stay with the tree. The tree would try its hardest to protect the fox even if it meant some sacrifices. The fox would do exactly the same for the cherished tree. The fox would always try to stop the pink petals from falling.

The raccoon was another friend of the cherry blossom tree. The raccoon would come but leave shortly fore the fox would always race after the raccoon wanting to play until the raccoon would swat at the fox to leave him alone. The raccoon would watch the tree with interest before going to the patch of roses where he would lay in comfort among the red roses. He would watch the fox with a blank stare as the fox tried to prevent the pink petals from falling.

The cat would always go to the cherry blossom tree; the cat had a deep gratitude for the tree. When the cat thought all was lost a gentle pink petal landed on his face. He opened his eyes to see pink. Ever since then he had always respected the tree for saving him. As he went to the rose patch to sit with the raccoon and try to yank the petals off of a rose, he looked at the tree to see yet another petal fall of its delicate branches.

The clouds slowly made their way across the blue sky. The clouds would watch as the fox chased the raccoons and the cat hurt itself trying to play with a rose. The clouds noticed that more and more petals were slowly falling off the tree. A gentle breeze swept across the cherry blossoms tree and the different flower patches. The word 'troublesome' was heard as another petal made its way to the ground below.

A butterfly flew towards the clouds but went to go rest among the yellow daffodils. The butterfly and cherry blossom had barely even acknowledged each other but the butterfly still thought it was sad when another petal fell to the floor.

A loud dog ran through the patch of foxgloves but not destroying any of the flowers. It stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree and stared at it before turning away and going to take a nap in the foxgloves. He watched as another petal landed on the ground and couldn't help hating the one who caused the petals to begin to fall.

A beetle made its way thought the tall foxgloves flowers, no one noticing his presence. He studied the bare branches on the cherry blossom tree. He stopped next to his canine friend and looked up at the cherry blossom tree. It wouldn't be long now till the last petal would fall.

A dove gracefully landed next to his favorite jasmine plant; he looked towards the cherry blossom tree and stared at it before turning away. If it was fate for the cherry blossom tree to die in such a pitiful way so be it. But he could help but feeling a tiny bit if sadness when he watched another petal glide to the ground.

A squirrel ran on the branches of the cherry blossoms tree. He cherished the cherry blossom tree deeply and would be heart broken if anything happened to it. He was helping the fox in trying to keep the tree youthful. He noticed several pink petals falling to the ground. He jumped off the tree and tried to capture every petal before it landed on the ground. He was sad when he noticed that he had missed one, which was now lying on the ground.

The petals continued to fall off the tree but it wasn't like this before. Before, the tree used to be full of life. But someone who the tree considered a friend betrayed everything that he had.

The snake was filled with hate. He hated the weasel that killed his family. He swore he would kill the weasel. The cherry blossom tree had tried to get him to stay, but he needed power. He slithered away from the fox who was trying to get him to stay by using force. He went down tree. He was about to leave when a pink petal landed in front of him. He stared at the petal before glaring at it. He turned around and slithered back towards the tree and he bit a root that was sticking out from the ground. The venom from his fangs entered the tree; causing it much pain. After he removed his fangs, he left the place he had once called home. He left to gain power and once he returned after killing the weasel, he would find that he had come back to nothing.

The cherry blossom tree's friends were depressed as they watched their friend slowly wither. They tried but they couldn't do anything to keep the tree alive. It had lost it's will to live when its person they cherished the most abandoned it.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the last petal slowly made its way to the ground. Nothing could bring back their cherry blossom, bring back _Sakura._

* * *

**Once the first leaf falls**

**The others slowly begin to follow**

**Untill they all lay on the ground**

**Broken, Unnoticed and Forgotten**

* * *

Just in case you were wondering I'll list which animal or thing goes with which person ( though i thought it was sorta obvious but i am the writor...) and why I chose that animal/thing. 

**Sakura: Cheery Blossom Tree**

**_(sorta self explained)_  
**

**Naruto: Fox**

**_(since he has the nine tailed fox demon, i could have done a toad but come on, naruto...a TOAD?)_  
**

**Sasuke:Snake**

_**(since he can summon snakes and he went to get power from a dude that looks like a snake, perfect for his personality too)**_

**Ino:Daffodil**

**_(remember the flashback when ino and sakura are little kids? well im pretty sure the flower ino chose was a daffodil, correct me if im wrong)_  
**

**Shikamaru:Clouds  
(_since he's so lazy and clouds take forever to move and since he is always watching them, perfect for him)_  
**

**Choji:Butterfly  
_(when choji beat that sound dude and a butterfly passes by shikamaru and shikamaru know's about choji, i was like 'hey that's perfect for him!)_  
**

**Hinata:Foxglove**

_**(since it has the word fox in it and i made naruto a fox and since hinata likes naruto it seemed like a good choice and since the flower faces the ground but the it grows to be somewhat tall it really did seem to go with hinata)**_

**Kiba:Dog**

**_(...self explained)_**

**Shino:Beetle**

_**(he uses bugs, so a beetle seemed to fit, don't know why i chose beetle though, first bug that came to mind)**_

**Tenten:Jasmine  
_(i don't know much about tenten so i just chose a flower that i liked, i couldn't find one to match her personality)_  
**

**Neji:Dove**

**_(you know his caged bird seal? well the bird was the best choice for him, it was a dove just because they'r white and his eyes are white)_**

**Lee:Squirrel**

_**(remember how he saved that squirrel in the chunin exams? i could have mad him a turtle since that's gai's summon and you know lee is gonna have the same summon but turtle's are slow, lee is fast)**_

**Temari:Rose**

_**(since roses are pretty but you can't just grab it with your bare hand it seemed like the perfect flower for her)**_

**Kankuro:Cat**

**_(i remember this one story where sakura nicknamed him cat because of his face paint and that stupid thing he wears on his head that looks like he has cat ears, so i just went with that)_**

**Gaara:Raccoon**

**_(raccoon's have rings around their eyes, gaara has rings around his eyes, pretty much self said, though panda would have worked but i like raccoons better)_**

****Well I hope that cleared up some things. Don't forget to review, or at least add to your favorites!!


End file.
